


the sweetest revenge

by Anonymous



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dongho thinks that Minhyun needs to be taught that turnabout is fair play.For all the times Minhyun wasn't just borderline evil but the devil himself.(Or: the Baekmin PWP smut tribute that absolutely no one asked for.)





	the sweetest revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akanemnida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanemnida/gifts).



> No one in the universe asked for this. But Top! Baekho experimenting with orgasm denial is a fic begging to be written.
> 
> I apologise for nothing.

Dongho was getting annoyed.

The object of his annoyance was also the object of both his sexual frustration and satisfaction. Damn it, Minhyun.

Really, he had no problem with the sex. He welcomed the sex. What he did mind was Minhyun always having the upper hand and being an utter tease. Dongho was growing nostalgic for quickies. Like that one time against the washing machine. Or that time in the shower. And the time they almost got caught banging on the kitchen table.

Right now he is remembering once, backstage, Minhyun cornering him, eyes alight, that terrible (beautiful) smirk. Downright sadistic. Palming Dongho’s erection and then pulling away, as though he was going to leave him hanging.

“Do you want me to help you?” Minhyun had asked him, in that treacherously low voice, knowing full well just how much Dongho wanted it.

Minhyun did get him off — eventually. But this time it’s Dongho who has the upper hand.

They’re both alone in the dorm for a few days, Aron and JR off to Gangwon, Minki in Busan. Just the two of them for a bit and Minhyun had been more than a little excited to be alone with him.

Last night, though, Dongho had feigned, of all things, a headache. Said he wanted to sleep alone. Minhyun had sighed, asked if he needed anything else and let him be.

He can hear Minhyun puttering outside, a creature of habit. Always the early riser, which was what Dongho was counting on. He’d wake up, use the bathroom, grab a hot drink and laze at the table for a bit to finally, reluctantly, make his bed. For all his clean habits, Minhyun hated making his bed.

While Minhyun was in the bathroom, Dongho busied himself filling his pockets with some…props he planned on using later. Then he stealthily pads over to Minhyun’s room to wait behind the door.

It isn’t long before he hears Minhyun approaching, stepping over to the bed. It’s Dongho’s cue to tackle him and before Minhyun’s had time to protest, Dongho’s straddling him on the bed.

“Dongho-ya, what…are you doing?” Minhyun gasps, as he realises Dongho has cuffed his hands to the headboard.

 _Play it cool_ , Dongho thinks.

“I was just thinking maybe we should try something different.” Dongho smiles, one hand caressing Minhyun’s thigh.

Minhyun, the terrible human being, smirks. “I see someone’s being adventurous. What brought this on?”

At this point, Dongho is pretty relieved that Minhyun is onboard with…whatever this experiment is going to be.

“You like playing games,” Dongho says, hand still stroking Minhyun’s thigh. “I thought it was my turn to start one.”

“Games have rules, Dongho.” Minhyun’s looking at Dongho, still with that too-pleased-with-himself-because-he’s-terrible look on his face. “Care to explain them?”

Dongho knows that Minhyun is trying to play his own little mindgame. “The goal,” Dongho whispers, as he leans in close, right next to Minhyun’s ear, “Is to make you come.”

“What’s in it for you then?” Minhyun still has that sly look, but his ears never lie — they’re turning a nice deep red. _He’s definitely into this_ , Dongho thinks.

“You’ll see.” Dongho’s close, hovering over Minhyun, his chest not quite touching the other. “You just lie back, and let me do all the work.”

“OK?” Dongho asks, again. Some part of him finds it slightly erotic that it’s him now having the upper hand. Maybe this was why Minhyun loved initiating his little games — for this heady rush, this delicious excitement.

Minhyun hesitates, but then nods.

It’s not enough.

“I need to hear you say…you trust me?” Dongho doesn’t want any doubt, any hesitancy before he proceeds. He wants to hear the words.

“I trust you.” Minhyun says, voice low, almost a whisper.

Dongho smiles then. “Good.” He leans over to give Minhyun a kiss, hands still not touching Minhyun’s body. He kisses him hard, a bruising promise, his tongue darting between Minhyun’s lips for the briefest of instants.

“Now, let’s play.”

Those are the last words Minhyun hears before his world goes dark, because Dongho’s blindfolded him as soon as he broke the kiss.

Minhyun isn’t expecting this. Sure, the cuffing is a _nice touch_ but the blindfold came out of nowhere.

Then he feels his tank top being lifted up, before it was set down again, Dongho cursing under his breath.

“I’ll be back,” Dongho says.

“What? Where are you going?” Minhyun struggles a little against the cuffs, slightly irate. If this was Dongho getting petty revenge…but no, that wasn’t Dongho’s style.

 _Minhyun_ could be mean. Dongho? Well, it looked like he was going to find out.

It’s only maybe 20 seconds before Dongho is back though to Minhyun it feels like forever, and he almost sighs out loud feeling the brush of Dongho’s fingers against his tank.

Then he hears the rip.

“Dongho-ya, what are you doing?” Minhyun asks, exasperated.

“I’m cutting your shirt off,” came the matter-of-fact reply.  
  
“Why are you —“ “So I don’t have to take your cuffs off to take it off. Shut up, I’ll buy you a new one.”  
  
Minhyun’s wry answer: “It’s Jonghyun’s.”  
  
Dongho shrugs. “OK, then. He won’t notice.”

“Dongho, really?” Minhyun then finds himself silenced by Dongho’s lips.  
  
“Min, be quiet. Or do you want me to gag you as well?” This time Dongho’s voice is laced with what feels almost like a threat.

Damn if it doesn’t turn Minhyun on. (Even if he wouldn’t admit it. Not right now)

Minhyun soon feels the remnants of Jonghyun’s tank being ripped off his body, hears the clatter of what he guesses are scissors on the bedside table.

He hears Dongho let out a breath. Then, nothing.

“What are you doing, Dongho?” Minhyun is thinking, suddenly, this game isn’t sexy anymore.

“I’m just thinking about how much I like your chest.” Minhyun feels the mattress dip next to him. Then one finger, Dongho’s finger tracing idle circles on his skin.

“Yours is better,” Minhyun pouts. “Your shoulders are nice, wide.”

Dongho laughs, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. “This is about you, not me.”

Minhyun feels Dongho’s hand move, slowly up his chest, a feathery touch along his neck.  
  
“I like your ears,” Dongho says. “Especially when they’re as red as they are now.” He punctuates that statement with a quick, sharp bite of Minhyun’s earlobe, then gently easing the sting with his tongue, outlining the edges.

“Shit—ah, Dongho!” Minhyun knows Dongho knows just how sensitive his ears are.

Dongho chuckles. “Do you want me to stop?”

A little dazed, Minhyun just shakes his head.

He hears Dongho laugh again, feels his lips move from his ear down his neck.

“Mmm, your neck’s turning red too, Minhyun-ah. I should take a picture,” Dongho says, voice low. He starts kissing down the side of Minhyun’s throat, stopping right at his Adam’s apple.

“Aren’t you going to touch me?” Minhyun says, teeth gritted. It feels as though everything is going much slower than he wants.

“But I am touching you. Just not with my hands.” Dongho then lightly bites just the tip of Minhyun’s chin.

Minhyun whines.

“Say it, Minhyun.” Dongho says, as he continues to kiss down Minhyun’s neck, softly, slowly.

“Use. Your. Hands,” Minhyun pleads.

“Your wish is my command,” Dongho says as he moves his mouth back to Minhyun’s lips, still hovering over him, bodies close but not quite touching.

Minhyun’s arms ache, not from the cuffs. What he wouldn’t give to wrap them around Dongho’s wide back right now.

He tries angling his hips up to touch Dongho’s but finds them stilled by Dongho’s hands.

“Not yet,” Dongho laughs. Then those hands, those large hands that Minhyun loves on his torso, move down, taking Minhyun’s pants and boxers with them.

Minhyun is feeling a bit of a draft, but that’s not what distracts him.

“Dongho, please.” Minhyun’s reduced to shameless begging, but he burns. He just wants Dongho to touch him somewhere, anywhere already.

Sighing, Dongho again brings lips to Minhyun’s skin, again teasingly leaving a trail of kisses all the way from his chest.

“I see someone’s already excited, “ Dongho says as his mouth reaches lower, and lower — until it stops.

“You fucking tease,” Minhyun growls as he feels Dongho’s lips move down to the sides of Minhyun’s thighs, kissing the skin there. He’s so tantalisingly close to what he really wants Dongho to touch.

Minhyun almost cries when he feels Dongho’s tongue touch, lightly, his undershaft.

It’s too brief a contact. Again, Dongho’s back to softly kissing down his thighs, even all the way down to his calf.

Dongho feels too far away now, his lips now brushing along Minhyun’s ankles and the latter just wants to scream.

Again, Dongho stops.

Minhyun’s never felt so tired in his life.

He’s not sure if 10 seconds or 30 have passed but it might as well have been a lifetime.

Minhyun chokes back a sob when finally, finally Dongho puts him in his mouth.

For all of 5 seconds.

“Are you trying to kill me, Dongho? Really? Haven’t I been good to you all those times?” Minhyun is full-on whinging by now, his body just so wracked with want that he can’t even think straight.

Dongho only hums in response, obviously enjoying himself a little too much.

Minhyun hasn’t even come yet and he feels so close to wrecked, a quivering mess of _want_.

As if taking pity on the other boy, Dongho’s fingers move to cup Minhyun’s member, slowly, gently stroking.

“Harder.” Minhyun groans, bucking right into Dongho’s hand.

Dongho promptly takes his hand away.

“I didn’t say you could move. Be still or I won’t touch you at all,” Dongho threatens, though Minhyun can almost hear a smile in his voice.

Minhyun thinks he’s never been this close to crying before.

“I…touch me, please? Please, Dongho-yah?” It’s never taken Dongho so long to give in to anything Minhyun’s asked and there’s only so much he can take.

It’s blessed relief when finally, finally he feels Dongho’s mouth around his cock. He’s thanking the universe, the stars, his next-door neighbours as he feels Dongho’s tongue working around the tip, licking along the side, his cock touching just the top of Dongho’s mouth.

Then his mouth’s gone and Minhyun again, feels that anguish somewhere between tears and rage. So close, he was so close to the edge.

Again, he hears Dongho’s steps on the floor but this time, he’s not going too far.

“Fuck, Min. I don’t think I can last much longer,” Dongho says as he opens the bedside drawer, rummaging until he finds a condom and the bottle of lube from the last time they’d had sex.

“Just fuck me already, Kang Dongho.” Minhyun’s way past caring right now.

“Patience,” Dongho mutters as he gets himself ready, his fingers slick as he preps Minhyun’s entrance.

It takes whatever self-control Minhyun has left not to squirm as Dongho inserts first one finger, then two, slowly stretching him until he was ready.

“Just wait, now…”Dongho says, again rummaging for something that Minhyun can’t see.

Minhyun just wants to scream bloody murder now. Was it possible to die from blue balls? It sure felt like it.

Then he feels hands on his arms, a sharp click and the cuffs are gone. Dongho tugs at his blindfold and Minhyun blinks at the sight of his apologetic-looking face.

“Fuck you,” Minhyun says as he lunges at Dongho, pulling him down for a kiss.

Somehow, in their tangle of limbs, Dongho manages to press his cock inside him, not too gently but Minhyun is past caring. He wants every inch of him in, now and it’s Dongho who again sets the pace, making sure he’s properly and carefully inserted.

Dongho’s pressing kisses on Minhyun’s neck as he moves, as slowly as he can manage, ignoring Minhyun’s cries to move faster.

“Ready?” Dongho asks.  
  
“Fuck, do you really need to ask?” Minhyun pushes _up_ and it’s Dongho’s eyes rolling back.

Dongho rolls his hips forward and Minhyun’s nerves are so on edge that it isn’t long before he’s screaming Dongho’s name.

Which leaves Dongho to move faster, fucking Minhyun rougher than he has in a while to get them both there.

It doesn’t take him long either and they’re both panting, lying on their sides, Minhyun’s head buried in Dongho’s neck.

“You good?” Dongho asks, stroking Minhyun’s back soothingly.

Minhyun manages only to kiss him weakly in reply.

Dongho thinks it’s time for a nap now, as Minhyun pulls him closer, the both of them quickly drifting to sleep.


End file.
